


Crimescene:Southwark

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, First Dates, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: In Southwark wird eine Leiche gefunden und Greg hat Bereitschaftsdienst ... so hatte er sich seinen Samstagabend nicht vorgestellt...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 9





	Crimescene:Southwark

**Author's Note:**

> So dann mal viel Spaß!

Ich hetzte Sherlock hinterher in einen schmalen und nur schwach beleuchteten Hinterhof irgendwo am dicht bebauten Themse-Ufer von Southwark. So hatte ich mir meinen Samstagabend nicht vorgestellt. Verdammter Bereitschaftsdienst!  
„Sherlock nicht so schnell, ich komm nicht mit!“

Ich erntete einen erstaunten Blick vom weltweit einzigen Consulting Detective.

„Da wir beide zügig hier wieder wegwollen, habe ich gedacht, ich beeile mich mal etwas.“

„Warum sollte ich hier wieder zügig wegwollen?“ Gab ich irritiert von mir, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen fuhr Sherlock fort.

„Dir ist offensichtlich kalt, da dein Jackett zwar die kühle Abendluft aber nicht den frischen Themsewind abhält, und das schon gar nicht über längere Zeit.

Du hast nicht damit gerechnet spät abends noch raus nach Southwark zu müssen und auch deine Schuhe sind eher schlecht geeignet, um damit längere Zeit über ein matschiges Flussbett zu laufen. “

Er stand nun aus seiner gebückten Haltung auf und sah mich nun direkt an und ich wusste, dass es jetzt erst richtig losgehen würde, denn er hatte diesen Blick, dass ihn nun nichts mehr halten würde.

„Auch trägst du heute Abend nicht wie gewöhnlich Jeans, sondern nur eine dünne Stoffhose, was natürlich auch dazu beiträgt, dass dein Körper schneller als gewohnt auskühlt.

Wenn wir also die Fakten betrachten: Dünnes Jackett, in der Art wie man es zu einem formellen Abendessen träg zusammen mit einer dünnen Stoffhose und ebenso dünnen Schuhen warst Du offensichtlich mit jemanden zum Essen verabredet, jemand der deutlich mehr Geld verdient als Du, denn wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, hättet ihr euch auch im nächsten Pub treffen können … doch es ging nicht nach dir.“

Ich verschränkte meine Arme und straffte meine Schultern.

„Nachdem nun alle wissen, dass und warum mir kalt ist, was kannst du mir zu unserer Toten sagen?

„Sie ist mit einem scharfkantigen Gegenstand erschlagen worden, und war keinesfalls länger als 24 Stunden im Wasser. Alles Weitere hat das Wasser abgewaschen.“ Ich nickte und rieb mir fröstelnd über die Oberarme, als eine Bö meine Hosenbeine flattern ließ.

„Gut dann sind wir hier fertig“, meinte ich an alle gewandt und pustete mir warme Luft in die Hände.

Wenn ich nicht schnellstens aus dem Wind rauskam, fror ich hier noch fest.

Zügig überquerte ich die Paar Meter zur Mauer und kletterte die alten eisernen Sprossen hinauf zur Straße.

Direkt hinter mir kam Sherlock und ich, als ich noch mal über seine Deduktion nachdachte, fiel mir eine Sache auf, ich drehte mich zu ihm und fragte: “Warum hast Du immer nur jemand gesagt und nicht automatisch sie?“ Er schaute mich, an als hätte ich ihn gefragt, warum Wasser nass ist „, weil sie heute Abend definitiv nicht mit einer Frau verabredet waren!

Keine Lippenstiftabdrücke oder weibliches Parfüm das an Ihren Klamotten haftete nicht mal eine stark riechende Hand oder Bodylotion, was ich hingegen fand, war eine Mischung aus teurem Whiskey, hochpreisigen Zigarren und exklusivem Aftershave.  
Gerüche, die man eher selten mit Frauen mit Männern aber umso öfter in Verbindung bringt.“

Er sah mich herausfordernd an und ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte.

Er hatte ja recht, aber wahrscheinlich wusste er es eh schon und wollte es nur aus meinem Mund hören. Ich blickte mich kurz um, denn das ich jetzt dazu Übergegangenen war Männer oder besser gesagt einen Mann zu treffen musste nicht jeder Hansfranz von der Spurensicherung mitkriegen.

Wenn das mit Mycroft wirklich etwas Ernstes werden sollte, wovon ich stark ausging, würde das im Yard noch früh genug die Runde machen.

„Ja das stimmt, ich hatte heute Abend eine Verabredung mit einem Mann, und dass er wesentlich mehr verdient als ich stimmt auch.“

Wir hatten die Gasse, die zwischen zwei Gebäuden hindurchführte und an deren Ende man direkt am Themse-Ufer stand, durchquert und traten durch einen alten Steinbogen wieder hinaus auf die Straße.

Hier herrschte noch ziemlicher Betrieb, denn sie hatten die Straße zu beiden Seiten weiträumig abgesperrt.

Die Anzahl der Schaulustigen und Fotografen reduzierte sich zum Glück auf ein Minimum, da es einerseits schon auf Mitternacht zuging, und anderseits besaßen die meisten Leute hier Loft Wohnungen, gerade die, die zur Themse rausgingen, hatten so den besten Blick auf die ganze Szenerie.

Wir standen nun etwas abseits und Sherlock sprach mich nochmals an „Könntest Du mir 20 Pfund fürs Taxi leihen?“ Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Wer ging denn bitte ohne Geld aus dem Haus? „Klar“, antwortete ich und tastete sogleich nach meinem Portemonnaie.

Ich öffnete meine Börse und reichte ihm zwei, Zehnpfundscheine.

„Hier“, meinte ich und reichte ihm das Geld. Sherlock sah mich mit steinerner Miene an. Was war denn jetzt los? „Ich hoffe, es ist Dir ernst mit ihm.“ Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, griff er nach dem Geld. „Äh … Bitte?“ Gab ich vollkommen verwirrt von mir.  
Sherlock, dessen Miene immer noch todernst war, meinte nur.

„Mit meinem Bruder ich hoffe, es ist Dir ernst mit ihm!“ Ich blinzelte und nickte dann aber „Ja! Aber wie ...?“ Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen „das Streichholzheftchen, das Du im Portemonnaie hast.

Es gibt nicht mehr viele Einrichtungen, die diese Heftchen rausgeben, die meisten sind schon längst auf Visitenkarten umgestiegen. Aber manche exklusiven Clubs, vor allem die, in denen es noch erlaubt ist zu rauchen, verteilen eben noch diese Heftchen und das, was Du hast, ist, vom Oxford and Cambridge Club und ich kenne nur eine Person, die dort Mitglied ist, mein Bruder Mycroft.“

Ich öffnete, wenig intelligent, meinen Mund und lies ihn sogleich nach dem ich etwas Luft geschnappt hatte wieder zufallen. Mit einem seufzenden Geräusch entließ ich die Luft wieder.

„Ja dann weist Du es jetzt also.“

„Sein Wagen steht dahinten, ich würde ihn nicht länger warten lassen.“

Ich blickte auf und tatsächlich rechts am Ende der Straße stand eine mir wohlbekannte schwarze Limousine und die Silhouette eines Mannes, was mich leicht zum Lächeln brachte.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Sherlock und schrieb Sally noch schnell das ich mich um den Papierkram morgen kümmern würde und ging dann schnellen Schrittes auf den Wagen zu.

Sobald ich nahe genug vor ihm stand, sah er mich besorgt an „Meine Güte Gregory, du zitterst ja schon!“

Ich nickte nur „Ja, verdammt kalt hier!“ Mycroft öffnete schnell die Tür und lies mich einsteigen.

Ich seufzte sofort wohlig auf, als mich die Wärme im Inneren umschloss.

Kurz darauf fing ich heftig an zu niesen, hoffentlich hatte ich mir jetzt keine Erkältung eingefangen.


End file.
